Dynamic Connections
All Who Believe: Within this story humanity live in a set of cities that are all above the world call Phalenx Ring. Technology has become the "God" of this world. Though not all people believe this. Those who believe in something higher than technology are ousted. Without being told, those who believe in a higher power start disappearing. People become aware of whats happening and decide to flee Phalenx Rings. Back to a New House: Those who believe have fled Phalenx Rings going back to where humanities origins lay. They head back to Kartikeya and ultimately find a new world riddled with evolved creatures and plants and terrain. Adventuring out the people split up and settle down. Darkest Till Dawn: After centuries of living on Kartikeya, those who have faith have evolved into people who wield a sort of magical powers. To the people with faith they consider this magic as miracles whereas others see this as magic. All this power creates a sense of domination in some of the people over others. This creates war and splits the people on Kartikeya. Into the Light: After a few centuries of fighting there seems to be a sense of harmony through the people on Kartikeya. Likewise, there is a seemingly harmonious presence through all creatures within the world. This harmony is due to a secret society that keeps peace everywhere throughout the world. This is what creates a false harmony. After a millennia the society fell apart. Heaven Shall Fall: After the secret society fell apart a almost forgotten animal appeared alarming the people of chaos. The people on Kartikeya took this warning as the city in the sky are destroying the world and vice versa. This creates a rift in the harmony throughout the world. War is imminent. A group of people have decided to take matters into their own hands and takes down the city in the sky. Fall of Phalenx: The city in the sky has fallen. All the people in Phalenx Ring and all the people on the surface are together again. The falling of Phalenx Rings brings chaos. The leaders of the people with faith try to find all the survivors of the falling city and gather them into an area where they are given a choice. Indentured servitude or death. While all of this is going on, everyone is ignoring the world tearing apart going into chaos. New Horizon: The people with faith believe that they can fix the world. However when they try they fail. Trying to come up with ideas they can't come up with any solutions. This frightens those with faith. Thinking that the people of technology are nothing they ask them to try to fix the problem, if they do fix it they will be set free to live their lives. However, they fail. Understanding that there is no hope the majority of people frightened lose all hope. A last ditch effort was created with technology and magic to save the world. Before all disaster occurs splitting the world apart, the group succeeds and after a decade of work the world has come again into harmony.